० ღ  In Times of Peace ღ ०
by The Amazing Sakumachan
Summary: Series of Hetalia/Inuyasha crossover Oneshots -  Shot 4: Yamato Nadeshiko   From the moment he met her, Japan knew that Kagome was not a very traditional Japanese woman. Even so, did she have to constantly tease him like this...? KagomexJapan GerxKagxIta
1. The Best Choice : KagomexHarem

Authoress' Notes: Well, while I wait for my Beta to edit chapter 12 _of Shaman King_, I think I'll indulge in a new fic! Starring my long time favorite anime _Inuyasha_, and my newest craze _Hetalia: Axis Powers_! And because I have so many different ideas for a crossover fic with the two, I think I'll just make a series of unrelated one-shots instead of a continuous story! So yeah… I hope the randomness of this crossover makes you laugh. If not… You'll have to explain why to my good buddy, Russia.

Pairing(s): Kagome/Multi [All Countries Do NOT Appear)

* * *

_Shot 1: The Best Choice_

A cold bead of sweat dropped down Kagome's forehead as she silently sat at a wooden table and watched in nervous anticipation as her blond-haired "ally" toiled and labored in the kitchen to make her a batch of "thank-you" pastries to show his gratitude for her "rescuing" him from his short-lived imprisonment in Germany.

The young woman of Japanese descent felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when she observed that while the man prepared to put the pastries in the oven to bake, he looked up at seemingly nothing and began to laugh and talk to thin air. 'So…' She thought in mortification, her head hung low in defeat, '_this_ is the reward for being a good ally?' She shook her head defiantly and balled up a fist of determination, 'No, I can't just give up! I know I can talk my way out of this!' She thought with new found determination.

Easier said than done though… Kagome slowly craned to her head to the right and looked back at the English man, who was smiling proudly while holding up a shaking fists of his own… It was if he was trying to hold in inner excitement and joy… For what she did not know. "N-Nee… Arthur-san…" She began with a nervous and twitching smile on her pretty face.

Arthur snapped from his stupor at hearing the Japanese woman say his name. He looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry, Miss Kagome. They'll be finished soon." He reassured her.

Kagome faltered at the sight of his smile… It was something that she did not see the sweater-vest wearing, thick eyebrowed, notorious bedhead doing a lot. She did not want to burst his bubble but… 'That's not what I'm worried about,' She thought to herself. But instead of voicing her true thoughts, Kagome returned his smile with one of her own and stated sweetly, "I can't wait!" The blond then nodded and continued to talk to her about something she did not pay attention to because she was too caught up in her own thoughts. 'Argh!' She felt like pulling her hair out. 'I just can't tell him that the thought of eating his cooking makes me sick to my stomach! He's just too damn happy about it!'

Kagome took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. 'Yosh!' She thought to herself once again. 'He should be calm by now, so I'll tell him up front that I-!' She snuck another peek at Arthur.

"That'll show that old frog whose cooking is superior-!" The blond was still in the middle of an audience-less tirade.

Kagome swallowed a lump in her throat when the bing of the cooking timer when off… 'Oh boy… What have I gotten myself into?'

(Mean While…)

Since his oh-so troublesome allies had been long gone and sent on their solo missions, Germany found that, for once in a long time, his house had been filled with a comforting and peaceful silence. With that, the clean-cut German man decided to enjoy the time while he could by losing himself in good literature… The _Mein Kampf_. And then came _that_ one-.

The sound of the front door bursting open and swinging in so hard that it made a loud BAM came from down the hall. A loud and swift series of footfalls filled the once quiet house, followed by an incessant cry of, "Germany! Germany! Germany!" With an Italian accent.

Germany lowered his book and looked up from its pages as his ally, the representative of Northern Italy, came bursting into the room in a panicked state. "Vhat is it now, Italy?" The much more masculine of two asked calmly but with a hint of exasperation.

"It's Kagome! She's in a big trouble!" Italy proclaimed while sobbing.

"Vhat?" He yelled while slamming his hands down onto his desk. "Has she failed her mission?" He inquired in a shocked and angry manner.

"No, worse!" Italy protested. "Ve~! She's at England's house as we speak!"

Germany slapped his hand against his forehead so hard that it left a red hand-print on his pale white skin. Italy was not only his most pathetic ally, but one of the most idiotic. "That vas the plan in the first place, Italy," the blue-eyed man replied in a low tone.

About a half year ago, Japan, another less troubling ally than Italy, had introduced them to Kagome, a young woman from his country who was experienced with abnormal and supernatural things. Japan, being resourceful on top of intelligent, explained that they could use Kagome's good looks and charms to seduce then subdue England. Initially she resisted and opposed the plan. First she gave an angry argument that she would not allow a bunch of jerks to exploit her being a woman for their own, selfish gain. But then Italy gave her his cutest puppy face and her resolve instantly melted… So they formulated a plan where Kagome would first come to the Allies, requesting an alliance with them and slowly draw them closer and closer to her before…

"But he's cooking her _English_ food!" Italy insisted. "We've got to rescue her right away! And I'll bring lotsa pasta!"

(With Kagome…)

"Here you are," England stated kindly while placing a platter full of steaming hot scones in front of Kagome. He smiled while gesturing to the pastries and said, "You can have as many as you want."

Kagome twitched as she looked up at England from her seat and replied, "I-I couldn't-. I-I mean… I don't want to be a burden." She finally stated,

The blond closed his eyes and smiled at her politely, "I insist." He explained, "You saved me from that potato-loving bastard Germany today. This is the _least_ I can do as thanks."

'Looks like there's no getting out of this one.' Kagome thought, accepting defeating. She picked up a scone, which caused England to blush and stare down at her with anticipation. 'I'm taking one for the team, guys…' She mentally stated to an imaginary Germany, Italy, and Japan. "Thanks for the food," Kagome mumbled while lifting one of the warm pastries to her slightly ajar mouth, only to have it slapped from her hand just in the knick of time.

England's eyes widened as his precious creation was sent splattering into the nearby wall. He growled and turned to glare at offender of his family recipes! He did not notice how Kagome's entire face lit up with joy and appreciation.

"You guys!" She whispered with teary eyes of joy. 'I'm saved!' She cheered inwardly.

There, in the doorway of the kitchen, stood a gang of other countries with food much superior to England's: Italy, with a plate full of spaghetti; Germany, with a bag full of sausages in one hand and platter of mashed potatoes in the other; Japan, with a hotpot full of oden; America, with arms full of humongous hamburgers and some other guy that looked a lot like America; China, with cartons of fried rice and fried noodles; Russia with a bowel of solyanka soup; and finally France, with a bouquet of red roses… Not that she could eat _those_.

"What the hell are you bastards doing here?" England shouted as he bristled at the sight of them. He glared even more intensely at the members of the Allies, "And YOU-! What the fuck are you doing siding with these blokes?"

The first response of course came from the ever so energetic and hyper America, "I've come to rescue poor Kagome from her mortal fate, Iggy!" He thumped his chest proudly. "And the rest of these dudes of course are following my lead, because I'm the hero!" He announced for the billionth time within the past hundred years.

Kagome sweat dropped when she saw his pearly whites sparkle. 'Why was I even _happy_ to see him?' She asked herself.

That was when Italy popped his head out from the crowd and looked left and right before his eyes settled upon Kagome. The woman immediately left a pair of eyes on her and she looked up to meet his gaze. "Ve~! Kagome, I bringa you lotsa pasta!" He exclaimed while taking the initiative by running up to the table and scooting his plate of spaghetti in front of Kagome, shoving aside the scones in the process. "Now you don't have to suffer from eating that sucky English food!" He explained cheerfully.

England's wrath was turned upon Italy, "You wanker! What do you think you're doing?"

"Err…" Italy stiffened from England's glare. "Saving… Kagome?" He squeaked timidly.

"She doesn't need saving!" the Englishman shot back, causing Italy to shrink away.

That was when France and America took to either side of England. America then proceeded to poke English's head repeatedly while France placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be stupid, Iggy," America began with his custom, hearty laugh. "We all know your cooking isn't even suitable for dogs." He announced in a cheerful manner.

[Strike 1]

"He's right," France agreed casually while flipping his hair. "Nothing about your pastries scream romance; there's no way this little dinner date would have worked."

[Strike 2]

England watched, pale-faced and hurt, as all of the other countries sat their food onto the table in front of Kagome, creating an assorted, multi-cultural buffet. Kagome seemed to gaze at the food with eyes of awe and wonder that she did not use to look upon his homemade scones. "Thanks so much," She smiled appreciatively at the many faces around the table.

[Strike 3]

Depressed and defeated, Arthur curled up into his corner of gloom and lowered his head to his knees. "So… it's true…" He whispered gloomily. "Not even Kagome would eat my cooking…"

Meanwhile Kagome was surrounded by seven men, six of the seven insisting that she try their country's food. France offered his bouquet of roses to her while bowing slightly and smiled charmingly, "Mademoiselle, forget these charlatans and run away with me for the night." Kagome sweat dropped as he sparkled with his speech. "First we'll dine in the finest restaurant of my country before strolling through the most romantic park near a shining lake where we will make love on the grass-!"

"Silly France," came from the soft-toned Russia. Everyone turned to him, only to scoot a few feet away from the dark, glowing man. "Kagome would never lower herself as to be taken by a cheap, overused whorebag as yourself."

Kagome raised her hands and waving them slowly, "W-Well, I wouldn't put it _that_ way-." She stated, trying to ease any tensions building up between the countries.

Italy then cupped his hands together and sobbed, "Ve~! Then does that mean that you like France more than me? Does it? Does it?" He asked while flailing about.

"Of course she does," France grinned proudly.

"Shut up, you idiots!" Germany interjected. "Ve'll settle this by seeing whose dish Kagome decides to eat." He said. "Whoever food she eats, she likes the most."

"Dude, that puts you out of the running because you didn't bring anything!" America laughed loudly while pointing at France.

The Frenchman retorted, "Well it's not like she'll eat your 30lb of fat either!"

China sighed to himself about the other countries' antics concerning the human female, who always succeeded in causing a ruckus in one way or another. "Kagome, you should try the fried rice and noodles I brought you, aru!" He stated. "Not only are they tasty, but they're not fattening either, aru!"

"That'll never fill her up!" Some of the other countries yelled.

"It's simple," Russia stated with a plastic smile. "Kagome just has to make the best choice." He looked at Kagome with an expression that dared her to not choose the soup he brought for her. "You hear that, Kagome?" He asked so kindly that it was intimidating. "Make. The. Best. Choice."

Japan stated passively, "I agree. She should eat the food from her home culture." He then blushed and looked away when he saw that he drew attention to himself with that statement.

Kagome smiled nervously and said, "But I can't possibly choose between them all."

"I'll hellllpppp!" Italy piped while raising his hand. He then took a fork, placed it in the center of the pile of spaghetti noodles, twirled the utensil around a few times, and raised the mass of pasta to Kagome's lips. "Now, say aaahhhhh." He said with a cute smile.

"That's cheating!" America protested while picking up a burger and also raising it to Kagome's face. "Here, try one of these!" He insisted with his trademark grin.

"You bastards!" England suddenly shouted while rising from his depressed state with a scone in his hand. "The lass agreed to eat _my _cooking in the first place! And that's just what she'll do!" He stomped over to Kagome and pushed his way through the crowd and offered his pastry to Kagome. "Here, eat up."

Kagome blanched; they were making things _so_ hard for her… "I-I can't…"

"Make the best choice, Kagome." Russia repeated.

Kagome then turned big watery eyes to Germany, as if begging for him to come up with a peaceful solution to her newest dilemma. The blond man stiffened from the look he received the woman, right now she reminded him of Italy, who always gave him cute or pathetic looks to get his way.

But right now… The German man looked between all of the countries and their food and then back at Kagome. He sighed and slumped his shoulders a bit as he executed the quickest plan that would ensure Kagome would make it out of this mess without gaining 200lbs.

(The Next Day)

"Wow, Mister Germany, you musta have been very hungry to eat out all of that food last night," Italy stated, creating small talk, and being oblivious to reality… as usual. "But it'sa good thing it wasn't Kagome because she'd be fat and grumpy like you by now."

From his place at the kotatsu, that Kagome had brought with her the first day that she moved into Germany's house, Japan stared down at the leaf stem standing upright in his green tea and said quietly to himself, "It looks like we'll have good luck today." The thought of "good luck" made him nervous though… It could mean good luck in _anything_. And he silently hoped that it did not mean that today Kagome would successfully seduce England… Somehow… He hoped that day would never come.

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Yaaayyy! The end! I know that was pretty dumb… But, whatever, that's what makes it funny, right? Right? Lol, did any one catch the CLANNAD reference?

Well, R&R, or else my buddy Russia will visit you tonight.

Annnddd the next one-shot please choose between the following pairings, or request one of your own:

Kagome/Romano, Kagome/Italy, Kagome/England, Kagome/America, Germany/Kagome/Italy


	2. Sibling Rivaly: ItalyxKagomexRomano

Authoress' Notes: Thanks for reviewing, all who reviewed! (glares at people who faved or alerted but did not review) Grr… Anyway, yay! Here is the second installment. And it seems the majority if not all shots will be related to each other… So yaaayy!

And #$!&*^##! You guys do NOT know how many times I erased this and started over with a new idea! Romano #$%$T&!

Pairing(s): Italy/Kagome/Romano Because two Italy's are better than one

* * *

_Shot 2: Sibling Rivalry_

Kagome had originally chosen to tell only Germany and Japan that she was a bit exhausted and wary from the antics of the nations she had to put up with everyday… And she wanted to take a vacation before she continued with operation "Seduce and Suck Information out of England". But then she also figured that she should also tell England, in order to not cause suspicion from the Allies from a sudden, unannounced absence…

She sighed as she packed her suitcase full a week's worth of clothing and personal products. Originally Kagome had also planned to simply stay at Germany's place for her vacation because the blond man was also so quiet and peaceful while working that it was like she lived in a house of her own. But then she soon scratched that idea when she remembered how she "assisted" the Allies in a plan to invade and ambush Germany… She did not want to be caught in Germany's house when that happened, or else she would have some explaining to do…

And somehow, the day before she left Germany's house to go on vacation back to Japan to relax and visit her family and old friends… All hell broke loose. Word that she was going on a week's vacation was sent through out the Allies and Axis Powers and now every nation she was acquainted with was blowing up her cell phone with requests, pleas, or demands that she visited their country instead of Japan. After the fifteenth call she received, Kagome simply stopped picking up her phone because she did not want to be taxed for long distance calls… The most troublesome calls, of course, came from the Allies and the last thing she wanted was for one of the craftier ones to track her cell phone to be located in Germany, and not in a hotel in England… Like she claimed. Dumbest lie _ever_!

What surprised her actually was the fact that Italy had not called her to ask for her to visit his country yet… It was already eight o' clock at night and she had not received a single call from him. It actually worried her very much since usually when he was not at Germany's house, he was talking to her a mile a minute via expensive, long-distance phone calls… 'Maybe Japan and Germany didn't tell him after all…' She thought to herself as she finally shut her suitcase because she finally finished packing her belongings… 'It's for the best I guess,' She concluded. After all, whenever Feliciano gave her his sweet smile or his puppy-dog look, she could not help but to comply with whatever he wanted from her. He was just so adorable.

With nothing else to do but wait for the next day to come, Kagome decided to retire early for the night… She had already dined with Germany and took her nightly bath. So… She would go to bed early so that she would rise early with the sun… And then… She would have a nice vacation with nothing but relaxation on her agenda. The young Japanese woman crawled into her bed and slipped under the many layers of blankets… 'Good night…' She thought to no one in particular; she immediately drifted off into sleep.

(Later that Night…)

Kagome was slowly roused from her sleep by the distinct feeling of her bed collapsing downward under someone's weight. In her half-sleep gaze, she made out the silhouette of a sleek man in the darkness, crawling from the bottom end of the bed up towards her until his body hovered above hers and his arms placed at either side of her head. "Mm…" She moaned tiredly. "I-Italy…?" She inquired… He was the only man she had ever… ahem, slept with and because of the frequent amount of times they shared the same bed at night, Kagome could recognize his physique anywhere. But some thing was not quite right with him… Whenever Italy snuck into her bed, it had always been so stealthy that she never was aware until the morning when she would wake up with her face buried into his chest.

That was when Kagome blinked the fog from her eyes and realized something that made her go pale on the spot. The hair curl was on the wrong side of his head. "Y-You're not Italy!" She squeaked while shooting up so swiftly that she bonked foreheads with the stranger. "You imposter!" she shrieked.

The stranger was then knocked back with such a force that he fell onto the floor, flat onto his butt. "Wait a minute! It's-!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Kagome screamed girlishly while grabbing the blankets and pulling them put to her neck to hide herself from the intruder. "Germany, help meeeeeeeee!" She cried.

On cue, a fully alert and angry Germany kicked his way into the room in only a black tank top and a pair of white boxers with a fully-loaded pistol in his hand. "Kagome! Vhat's wrong?" He shouted panickedly while looking from Kagome to the stranger on the floor and back to Kagome. "You bastard!" He aimed the gun right the man's forehead. "Vhat did you do to Kagome?" He asked in an enraged voice.

"You can take your gun and shove it up your ass, you potato-loving bastard!" The stranger retorted while jumping to his feet. Both Kagome and Germany gasped softly, immediately recognizing the man's voice, accent, and… potty mouth.

Germany then lowered his gun and sighed in exasperation. He then flicked on the lights to reveal that the intruder was none other than Italy Romano. He pinched the bridge of his nose and asked in the most patient tone as possible, "Vhat are you doing here, Romano?"

"None of your business, you fucking Nazi!" Southern Italy yelled back, disregarding the fact that he _was _in Germany's house uninvited. He then looked at Kagome and admitted, "I came to tell her to come visit Spain with me for her vacation, but when I got here, she was already asleep so I decided to join her."

"If you are going to stay here then you need to sleep in your own bed!" Germany stated strictly. He crossed his arms and pointed out," Obviously Kagome does not feel comfortable sharing the same bed with you."

Romano growled while stomping over Kagome's bed. She blinked when he grabbed a handful of the blanket she was using to cover herself with. "Gaaaahhhh!" She screamed and flushed when the dark haired man suddenly yanked the blankets off of the bed, not only revealing Kagome's scanty choice of sleepwear, but Northern Italy, who was sleeping quiet soundly despite the ruckus.

"Then he has to go too!" The older of the two brothers exclaimed.

"ITALY!" Germany shouted in shock… Kagome was not so surprised. If only he used the stealthy moves he used to sneak into people's beds in war, then Italy would actually have a practical use.

"Wake up you worthless excuse for a brother!" Romano yelled as he violently began to smack the younger of the two's cheeks from side to side. Of course the pain-intolerant man instantly woke up from feeling the stinging pain on his face. Feliciano's first response to was to scream to Germany for help while waving a white flag of surrender around profusely.

"I'ma so sorry for whatever I did, I swear! I'ma a good little Italy and I hate war and fighting so please, please, don't hit me anymore! I'll do whatever you want! I'll-!" Northern Italy finally snapped from his fear-induced hallucination and slowly looked around the room at the three faces staring at him with different expression.

First there was his best friend Germany, who looked tired and exasperated for some reason. Then there was his older brother, who was glaring at him with a hand raised into the air like he was getting ready to smack him. And finally there was Kagome, who was staring at him like he had grown another head.

"Huh? What's going on? Are we having a slumber party?" He asked innocently, completely oblivious to what had just occurred a few moments ago. Without even waiting for an answer, the man clapped his hands together delightedly and smiled, "Ve~! This is going to be some much fun! We can make lotsa pasta, have pillow fights, and we can alllll sleep together~!" He stated excitedly.

Germany slapped his palm against his forehead while Kagome watched with a slacked jaw as Romano proceeded to strangle his younger brother, "As if I'd ever share with a garlic-breath brat like you or that Jew-slashing bastard over there!" He yelled. "Not that I give a rat's ass about Jews…" he mumbled.

"Ja…" Germany stated as he proceeded to exit stage left, unable to take the Italian brothers' antics for late at night. "I'll leave this to you, Kagome." He conceded before closing the door behind him.

"G-Germany!" Kagome shrieked while extending her arm towards him. "Don't leave me alone with these two!" She called after him. For a moment she pouted inwardly while crossing her arms, 'I can't believe he just abandoned me like that!'

"Kagome!" Romano shouted to gain her attention, which he did. "Decide which one of us you want to sleep with right now!" He demanded so that he could finally get rid of his little brother because he was being such a nuisance at the moment.

"Kagome, Kagome!" Italy sobbed desperately. "My big brother is being sooo mean~! Tell him that we all can sleep together! He's always been a little on the stingy side."

Kagome dead panned with a hint of sarcasm, "Maybe I don't want to sleep either of you!" She countered frustratedly, knowing that the one-sided argument could possibly continue all the way until morning. But she soon regretted her announcement because Italy shrunk away with big globs of tears in eyes while Romano just became even angrier.

"Then you must want to sleep with that German bastard!" He shouted, instantly getting to his feet. "I bet he's poisoned your mind with his strapping muscles like he's poisoned my stupid little brother with wurst!" He deduced within a matter of seconds. "I'll just have to rip any every single muscle off of his body then I'll shove it down his throat and-!" Kagome was flabbergasted at Romano's outrageous theory. He was so-! Ugh!

"I hate that guy," Romano sneered as he began to calm down. He then turned around to look at Kagome and then blushed, finally noticing the woman's state of dress. She was wearing light-pink frilly shirt that acted as an extremely short nightgown that barely made it past her crotch area… It was also a tank top that was so tight that it hugged her every corner of her body that it covered… He then looked at his younger brother, who was wearing no more than a pair of red-heart boxers… And he could not help but narrow his eyes.

Both Italy and Kagome, who were stilling sitting next to each other on the bed blinked at Romano's quiet scrutiny. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked curiously, Romano was rarely quiet so when he suddenly fell silent, it puzzled and slightly worried her.

Italy, who had long forgotten his sorrow from Kagome claiming that she did not want to sleep with him, smiled and asked innocently, "Are you reconsidering the offer for all three of us to sleep together, perhaps?"

Kagome gasped when Romano was suddenly at his brother's throat again, "You _pussy_!" He began to rant. "Here you are with the many chances to lose that damned virginity of yours and you waste it on pillow fights and slumber parties! You idiot! You've had so much easy access!"

Kagome's face went beet red at his last comment and she yelled indignantly, "Don't give him any funny ideas!" She continued, "I'm just getting used to the Italian greetings! As if I'd go as far as to… do _it_." She admitted with a blush. It was true… Kagome had never been big on tradition and such, so she was not as introverted and stiff as Kiku Honda. But the first time that Italy had taught her the "everyday" Italian greeting, a kiss on both cheeks… Well, Kagome had to hide the fact that she had a nosebleed from an overdose of the Italian man's cuteness.

"Oh yeah!" A mental light bulb lit up over Italy's head. "I almost forgot to do this because you were sleeping when I got here." He stated while casually cupping the sides of Kagome's face with his soft hands, causing her to blush from the unexpected physical contact. "Smooch!" "Smooch!" One on each cheek. "Ve~! Now do me!" Italy stated while pointing at himself.

Romano bristled at the interaction that took place before him. Kagome's flustered reaction his brother's "cuteness", as she and other people put it, was infuriating! Kagome then meekly leaned over to Italy and lightly planted butterfly kisses on his face. "A-Are you happy now?" She pretended to angry and looked away to hide her blush.

"Okay, that's it!" Romano stated, fed up with watching his pathetic younger brother wooing _his_ girl with romanticism, one of the many things that his brother excelled in and he failed miserably in! "Let me show you how it's done!" He yelled while crawling onto the bed once again.

"Oh~!" Italy cheered excitedly. "Is my big brother going to teach me something?" He asked. "That's so great! And here I thought you hated me!"

Romano smirked at Italy's obliviousness and replied, "Yeah, I'm going to teach you something good." With that said, Romano tilted Kagome's chin upward so that she looked at him.

"R-Romano!" She began to protest against the intimate contact between them. "What are you-?" Her final words were muffled when Romano caught her lips with his own in a slightly hard but passionate kiss.

"Waaah~!" Italy cried out in horror and protest. "Big brother is taking advantage of Kagome! What should I do?" He asked in a panicked state. Romano only grinned while pulling away from the red-faced woman and he facinghis little brother with a triumphant look.

"I win this round, little brother!" He announced proudly before turning back to face Kagome. His pride only faltered when he saw her trembling with pent up but bubbling rage.

Kagome would feel bad if she hit the man and knew she would only regret it because Italy would mostly be caught in a spiral of despair if she fought his older brother. So she calmed down and sighed before deciding to play a trump card that she was playing all too frequently these days. "Germmmmmaaannnnyyyyy!"

(Later That Week)

Damn it! Romano was pissed! He had come up with the "brilliant" plan to play stow away and follow Kagome to Japan on her vacation by pretending to be a box of tomatoes. But somehow, some way- His stupid little brother had come up with same plan! So he did not get the alone time he wanted with Kagome! "Arrgghh, if you weren't my brother, I'd kill you!" He boldly told Italy, who then began to spiral and panic. So through out the entire week he and Italy had spent vacationing with Kagome in Japan, Romano vowed to overcome Italy in some thing that would impress Kagome.

[Attempt # 1]

"Ve~! Look, look, Kagome!" Italy sang cheerfully while running up to the woman as she prepared the three of them a traditional Japanese breakfast. The blue-grayed woman then turned around to see what is was that had gotten the man so hyped it, and her eyes widened for a moment. "See? See?" Italy pointed rapidly at a medium-sized painting canvas that he held out in front of him. "I stay up alll night to paint this portrait of you! You like it, yes~?"

Kagome's cheeks flushed a delighted shade of rosy red as she stared at the beautiful portrait her ally painted of her. His artwork was so realistic yet also so surreal at the same time. In the painting, Kagome was running through a field of yellow flowers wearing a white, spaghetti-strapped sundress and a matching hat and sandals. Her eyes were closed and her smile was big and joyful. 'I wonder if I ever smile this beautifully…' She thought absently before looking at the man, who was still awaiting her approval. "Oh, Italy! I love it!" She exclaimed while taking him into her arms. "You're so sweet!" And she really meant it; she had never felt so beautiful before.

Italy blinked for a moment; usually it was he that initiated physical contact between them. But now, Kagome had chosen to hug him without being coaxed into doing so… It made him feel so… happy… "HHHHaaaaaaaa~!" He sighed in contentment as an aura of flowers and sparkles surrounded him; he went off into his fantasy world.

"Ahem…" a familiar, masculine voice stated before clearing his throat. Kagome released Italy from her grasp and looked over at Romano, who was standing at the entrance of kitchen. Kagome immediately noticed the canvas that he tightly held to his chest. He was holding the blank side to her and the side that, she guessed, was painted on to his chest, shielding it from her view.

"Yes, Romano?" She asked curiously while giving him her undivided attention since Italy was still off in his own world.

Romano blushed and pouted a bit before turning his head to the side. "I think Italy's painting is stupid!" He stated bluntly; which caused Kagome to anime fall. For a brief moment, he had been acting cute… But she recovered when he walked over to her and roughly pushed the canvas into her chest, and she took hold of it. "So… I made one for you too…" He stated embarrassedly. He then crossed his arms and looked away from her again to avoid embarrassing himself even further.

"Why thank you," Kagome smiled, causing his heart to skip a beat. She slowly turned the canvas around so that she could behold the portrait Romano painted of her. "I'm sure it's love-" Kagome blushed as her jaw dropped in disbelief. "R-Romano!" She stammered for a moment, unable to convey her feelings about what she saw.

"I-I know I'm not as good as Italy but-" Romano's explanation was cut short when he turned and looked at the murderous glare Kagome was giving him.

"Grrrr!" She growled animalistically. "Why would you do this?" She shouted indignantly while turning the portrait around so that Romano could take a gander at his creation and perhaps figure out what he had done wrong.

Romano scowled while taking the canvas from her hands to examine it closely for any errors… He was pretty sure he had done a perfect job with his portrait. He made sure that his portrait was as 100% accurate as his younger brother's. "I don't see what's wrong with it." He finally said while frowning at Kagome for not praising him the way she did Italy.

"Ugh!" Kagome snatched the canvas from his hands and turned it around so that he could see. She slapped the surface while explaining angrily, "You painted me lying on my back on a bed wearing nothing but a green strapless bra and a _**thong**_! How do you not see what's wrong with that? And look at this~ My legs are parted so wide that I look like a butterfly!"

Italy then snapped from his stupor from the sound of Kagome's angry yelling. "Kagome, what is the matter?" He asked concernedly from the side of her. His eyes then settled on Romano's portrait of Kagome and his cheeks also went a shade of red. "Big brother… Did you paint this lovely portrait of Kagome?" He asked curiously.

Kagome choked, "L-l-lovely?" She could not believe what she was hearing!

"See?" Romano asked while smirking at Kagome. "Even my stupid little brother likes it!"

"Si! It is a work of art, ve~!" Italy informed Kagome with a smile. "I want it! Can I have it, big brother?" He asked pleadingly while cupping his hands together.

"No way! This is my sexy portrait of Kagome! There's no way a pussy like you would ever put it to good use!"

Kagome tugged at her hair, "What use could it possibly have anyway?"

Italy smiled and blurted out, "It is so wonderful that I want to take it home and post it above my bed so I can stare at it whenever I'm lonely!"

"H-Hey! That's what I'm going to do!" Romano shouted back while giving his younger brother a head-butt.

Kagome just watched them from the sidelines. 'Italy probably doesn't even know what he's saying…'

[Attempt #2]

"Hey, hey! Kagome!" Italy called as he barged into her room without knocking one afternoon. Kagome blinked and looked up from the book on the art of seduction that Germany had given to her to study over her vacation. "I made a song, just for you!" He announced while pulling out a ukulele from no where. "Do you want to hear it?" He asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. She sat quietly at her small desk as Italy began to strum the strings on the musical instrumental and sang, "

Kagome! Kagome Higurashi~!

I love you so much because you are so you~!

And you are you because you are so very nice to meee~!

You play with me and kiss me and cook yummy food!

And you don't mind when I sneak in your beeeedd~!

You are the perfect wife so that's why I want to marry you!

And best of all…

You are prettier than pastaaaaaaa~!"

Italy stopped his strumming, signifying that his song was finished and he smiled at Kagome, "So what do you think? You like it, yes?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

"Of course, I do!" Kagome nodded and smiled. Even though the lyrics was completely random, "Thanks, you're such a sweetheart." She kissed the man on his cheek, causing him to blush and zone out into his wonderland.

"Just a minute!" Romano yelled while stomping into the room. "I made a song for you too!" He announced, not noticing how Kagome shrunk away from him. He was confident that his song would win her affections because he even consulted his younger brother on what kind of lyrics he should right. And when Italy enthusiastically replied that his lyrics should come from the heart, Romano instantly knew what would blow Kagome way. So without even waiting for a verbal response from Kagome, he began to clumsily strum an off tune melody, "

Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!

You are the only girl for me

Even though you are going to dying long before I do~!

At night I have dreams about us %#$*ing~!

And you're screaming my name as I $#$ and ^$#~!

But don't worry, it's not only sex that I waanntt~!

And I secretly love when you scold me~!

And best of all- Your tits are bigger than tomatoes!"

The strumming stopped and Romano smiled triumphantly at the dumbfounded expression on Kagome's face, which he mistook for awe and amazement. "I bet you weren't expecting that, were you?" He asked cockily; he received a slap across his right cheek.

"OF COURSE I WASN'T!" She screamed indignantly. "You… PERVERT!" With that said, she stomped out of her room and slammed the door behind her. "Don't follow me either!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Italy once again snapped from stupor at the end of the ordeal. He looked around and deflated when he saw Kagome was no where to be seen! "Kagome… Kagome… Where'd she go?" He asked while tilting his head to the side.

(Four Days Later…)

Before she knew it, Kagome was standing in front Germany's house with the two Italian brothers standing behind her. She sighed; her vacation was over and she did not even feel rejuvenated as she thought she would be. 'Oh well… I had fun…' She admitted to herself while smiling fondly at the memories of her week with Italy and Romano… They certainly kept her busy… But they were still quite amusing. "Oh! Sorry, guys! I zoned out a bit!" She stated while finally pressing the doorbell.

Moments later Germany opened the door and smiled upon seeing the small woman at his door. "Velcome back, Kagome." He stated kindly.

Kagome smiled back and nodded, "Tadaima…" She whispered out of habit.

Germany did not notice the two brothers until Italy began to bounce up and down while waving happily at his ally. "Yoohoo~! Germany, we're back too~!" He called.

When Germany looked from Kagome to Italy to Romano, the dark haired man pointed at Germany and shouted, "And don't think I came here for you! I'm still trying to woo Kagome so don't go thinking anything funny!"

Kagome shook her head from side to side, wondering how much more saintly patience Germany would have for Romano before… POW!

(3 Days Later…)

Kagome blinked as she wordlessly followed Romano around Germany's house; half curious about what he was up to and half suspicious that he was planning on setting up a trap for the blond man that he hated so much. Kagome froze when she saw Romano raid the refrigerator, pulling out as many of Germany's plump, red tomatoes as possible and stuffing them in his duffle bag. "Um… Romano…" She hated to ask but… "What exactly are you doing?"

Romano looked at her and grunted in a displeased manner, "I can't take being around that German %&#$er anymore! I'ma going home!" He yelled as usual, but Kagome knew that the anger was not directed at her… Heck, she was surprised that Germany and Romano had put up with each other for this long!

"Well, okay," She conceded; she was used to his presence by now so she would probably miss him. But it would be nice for things to go back to the way it used to be. "Don't be a stranger," She said with a kind smile, causing Romano to blush but he hid it behind the refrigerator door. "But why are you taking all of our tomatoes?"

"Because! That'll teach that bastard to mess with me!"

'Or maybe you just want them for yourself,' Kagome thought with a blank look on her face.

"Big brother~!" Italy sang cheerfully as he appeared out of no where. "Are you leaving so soon~? You're going to miss the bbiiggg slumber party that we're having tomorrow with Japan~! It'll be so much fun!" He informed excitedly. "You should stay a bit longer!"

"AS IF I'D STAY A MINUTE LONGER WITH THAT WURST-EATING *$%#er!" Romano suddenly yelled by bashing his younger brother over the head.

Kagome growled; she hated to see Romano pick on Italy like that! The older of the two knew all too well that his brother was too much a lover to actually retaliate! Without even thinking about it Kagome stomped over to the two and grabbed a tight hold of the curl hanging off of the right-side of Romano's head. "Hey! Listen up, Ro-!"

She blinked when the dark haired man's entire body went rigid as his face flushed and he fell silent aside from a heavy pant escaping from his lips. "A-Ah…" He bit back a moan. How could he concentrate on his stupid little brother when the woman before him was tugging at his… his… 'Oh God, _yes_!' He screamed inwardly.

"Romano?" Kagome blinked, forgetting all of her anger. "What's the matter?"

Italy blushed upon seeing what Kagome was doing and held up his trembling hands while attempting to tell Kagome what exactly she was going to his brother. "Kagome, you shouldn't- Eh?" Suddenly he too was sent spiraling into a world of pleasure when Kagome used her other hand to grab hold of _his_ curl.

"Come to think of it, you have one too, don't you Italy?" She asked while giving his curl a testing but gentle tug. "It's just hair, but you guys act so weird when it gets touched."

Italy was too panting lightly while trying to speak, "Well, that is… Um… our…" A flick of Kagome's finger against their curls sent the brothers over the edge. "Haaaaaaaa~!"

"God damn it, woman! Y-You're so kinky!"

"K-Kagome… P-Please don't…"

Kagome shrugged; she got bored and gave up on the mysterious of the hair curls. "Whatever, if you don't want to tell me then fine!" She stated, slightly agitated that she went kept "out of the loop". 'I wonder if Germany knows what's up with them…?' She thought absently while walking away, leaving the two of their erotic fantasies.

"D-Damn it! Come back! You have to take responsibility!" Romano called after her. There was no way he was going to leave for home with a bone in his pants!

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Bleh, I hate this shot! Romano boggles me! Sorry if everyone's like… OOC. But they'll get better, I promise. It took me a billion years to write this… So I'm just glad I'm finished, you can probably tell that my mind was swirling with different ideas with how random this was. But oh well, next time I attempt to write Romano, it'll be better.

Okkaaaayyy, yeah, I posted a poll in profile, asking what pairing you want to see next, but please also let me know in a review. I had a hard time choosing between Kagome/Romano and Kagome/Prussia because they had the same amount of votes. So hopefully I won't have to choose between two pairings. So yeah, vote here! And vote on the profile! And if you go there and don't see a pairing you want to vote for, let me know in a PM so I can add it to the polls.

Sooooo, continuing reviewing and such… Or my buddy Russia here… (pats Russia on the shoulder) Will make a home visit to you! -^^-


	3. MenStru Frustration!: Kagomex?

Authoress' Notes: Yeaahhh… The real/next shot got put off for this crack idea that got into my head. I'd read a couple of Inuyasha/Hetalia crossover fics where Kagome is a young nation that is being raised by England. And this suddenly popped into my head and it's been bugging me!

_THIS SHOT IS __**UNRELATED**__ TO THE FIRST TWO YOU'VE READ!_

Pairing(s): Er… None… Technically. Unless you support pedophilia… Which Hetalia kinda makes seem cute

* * *

_Shot 3: Men… Stru… Frustration!_

"Arthur…" the young nation known as Armenia-Kagome Higurashi whispered aloud, as to wake him up without being too loud. Kagome frowned in a displeased manner when the only response she received was a sleepy groan and the older nation turning over onto his other side so that his back faced her. "Arrrrrrthur!" She whispered again harshly while climbing onto the bed and shaking his shoulder as roughly as she could. "Wake up! I need help!" She stated desperately as globs of tears formed in her eyes.

"_Wake up! I need help!"_ Seemed to be the young nation's catchphrase whenever she woke up in the middle of the night and came to him. Arthur sat up slowly and groaned in frustration when Kagome clicked his lamp on, causing him to have to squint a bit before his eyes adjusted to the new light.

His green eyes lit up in silent surprise when he observed that the nation seemed to have suddenly aged. A few hours ago when he tucked her into bed she appeared to be only around eight years old, now she was suddenly thirteen or so. Not only had she grown in height but the young nation was beginning to develop a cute and tiny bosom. Arthur coughed uncomfortably and averted his scrutinizing gaze before asking, "What is it, lass? Do you know what time is?"

Kagome's face flushed and she lowered her head to hide her expression of sorrow and embarrassment. "I… I need help." She whispered again. "…Please." She added as to be polite as possible, as she had been taught.

"What? Did you wet your bed again?" He inquired with a small smile, knowing that asking a young teenager such a thing would be embarrassing. Surely enough the girl lifted her head to reveal a half surprised and half embarrassed expression on her face.

It soon changed from embarrassed to indignant, which caught the older nation by surprise. The young teen crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him, obviously irked by his question. "Of course not!" She retorted ."Ugh!" She huffed indignantly. "Oh, forget it, I'll handle it _myself_!" With that said, she sprung off the bed in the most unladylike way as possible.

Before the girl could stomp away, Arthur quickly grabbed one of her wrist and easily hoisted her onto his bed so that she was sitting next to him. Arthur sighed before forcing an apologetic smile to his face, "I was only kidding." He had learned the tell-tale signs of a rebellious nation because of his previous experience with America… And… He would not be able to take it his sweet younger sister would suddenly want to leave him because of a silly argument. "Now, tell me what you need." He commanded in a kind manner.

Kagome's frown deepened and she looked up at him with teary eyes, "I need a band-aid!"

Arthur blinked, not expecting her suddenly exclamation. He quickly regained his composure and asked, "Why? Are you hurt somewhere?" Kagome blushed when the blond gently took one of her arms and began scanning it for any injuries. When he found none on that arm, he proceeded to search her other one.

Kagome snatched her arm away and blushed harder, "I'm not hurt… But… I'm… bleeding." She explained in an embarrassed manner, hoping that the older nation was more experienced in "these kinds of things" than she was. His next question caused to her to pale and lose all hope of saving some of her pride and dignity.

"Where…?"

"…" Kagome fell silent.

"Come on, spit it out, lass. If you're bleeding than I'd rather we fix that right now before it gets out of hand," Arthur stated, thoroughly clueless about her predicament but still concerned in his own way.

"Down there…" She finally admitted. "I'm bleeding… down _there_." She emphasized the final word that downward nod of her head.

Arthur froze as all the color also drained from his face. When he first volunteered to raise the young nation, he had seen this coming. But nothing, not even all the parenting manuals on menstrual cycles in young girls, could have ever prepared him for this moment.

"Arthur…?" She squeaked sadly. Kagome began to sniff at his silence.

Oh God, here comes the mood swings.

"Please say something…" She hiccupped before beginning to cry, "I knew it! I'm a freak! I'm sorry, Arthur! I'm sorry! J-Just… GET ME A BAND-AID!" She sobbed out loud.

_(A Few Minutes Later)_

Arthur closed his eyes for moment to calm his racing heart. Here he was… With newly teenage Kagome who was holding onto his hand with one of her own while using her other hand to wipe away her tears that continuously flowed out of her blue-gray eyes like waterfalls. _Bugger._ Thank God that it was so late at night that most people would be asleep at this hour so he did not have to deal with the chances of encountering any of the other nations, besides Spain who was an employee at the nearly 24-hour convenient store. The two of them were standing in an aisle full of a variety of different things that would help Kagome… And different brands too… The only problem was figuring out which ones were best for her…

Arthur looked down at Kagome, who immediately looked up at him curiously. "S-Say, you wouldn't happen to know which one we should buy, would you?" He asked shakily, clearly as embarrassed about the ordeal as Kagome was.

Kagome only glared at him, "No, why would I? All I know is what you've taught me!"

Arthur sighed in frustration while wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "I suppose you have a point there, lass." He stated before turning back to the colorful plastic packages and boxes on the shelves in front of him. He grabbed the closest box to him; it was pink and had the picture of a pad with wings that seemed to be flying like a bird. He forced a smile to his lips and Kagome paled when she saw his face twitch. "H-how about this one?" He asked. "This should do the job, right?"

Kagome frowned thoughtfully while slowly and gingerly grabbing the box from Arthur's hands, which was a relief to him because he felt so embarrassed just holding it. But it did not quite help when Kagome read the details out loud, "Maximum absorbent pads. Allows free and easy movement. Extra large." Kagome scrunched up her nose at the last thing she read. She then looked up at Arthur and inquired, "Does extra large mean it takes extra large amounts of blood or does it mean it's for girls with extra large vagin-?"

"H-How would _I_ know?" Arthur quickly cut in. "You're the one who should know!"

The embarassingness of the situation created a sort of tension between the two, who usually got along like milk and cookies. "You're the adult! You're supposed to know about these things!" Kagome countered.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance, no?" A familiar voice inquired kindly.

The bickering duo simultaneously turned around and exclaimed in surprise, Kagome's surprise was more pleasant than Arthur's however, "Spain!" The man smiled and responded with a friendly wave and an _'hola, amigos'_.

Kagome then looked at the pink box in her hand and blushed from being caught by another nation with such a thing. She quickly placed it back onto the shelf where it belonged and jumped behind Arthur. "We're good~!" She lied while waving her hand dismissively.

Arthur was somehow happy that Kagome beat him to that line. It was not that he did not trust Spain… Okay, maybe it _was_ that he did not trust Spain. Although the curly haired Spaniard was one of the more subtle and trust-worthy country, Arthur was still wary of him when it came to Kagome. It seemed that the man had a small "thing" for children, especially cute ones like Kagome. "Yup, now leave us be!" Arthur agreed while also dismissing Spain with a wave.

However the Spaniard only smiled brightly and insisted, "Nonsense, _mi amigo_! As an employee, it's my job to make sure you buy what you need!" He then gently pushed his way past Arthur and bent over a bit so that he was at eye-level with Kagome. He placed a soothing hand on her head and asked, "Now you need something comfortable but absorbent, _si_?"

"Uuuhhh…" Kagome stared at him with her mouth ajar but nodding dumbly. "Mm hm!"

Spain's smile widened as he grabbed a purple package off a shelf higher than the one the pink box came off of. "Then I recommend this to _mi hermanita linda_!"

Kagome blushed while slowly taking the box and replying in what little Spanish that she knew, "_Gracias_." She looked down at the package and read the details inside of her head before nodding to Spain. She looked up at Arthur and announced, "I want this one."

Arthur only sighed and slumped his shoulders tiredly. What a night this had turn out to have been… Good thing the hardest part was over.

"You need to put one on now, _si_?" He asked, she nodded quietly in response. "You can use the bathroom over there and England will be waiting out here for you."

Kagome nodded and smiled before skipping off to the bathroom. She took a mere five skips before visibly stiffening. Spain and England blinked when the girl craned her neck slowly, giving them another teary eyed and embarrassed look. "I-I don't know how to put it on!"

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Sorry for the crack. But if I didn't write this, it would have been slowly eaten me alive. But yay~! I'm done! *throws confetti in the air* If anyone needs some inspiration, I'm selling four ounce bags of author's weeds. It really gets ya going, lol! ^-~

Yeaahhh… Okay, I promise no more crack randomness in the next installment… It'll probably end up related to the first two shots, or… it might not… *shrugs* Just keep sending in your requests and I promise I will get to them. But the more votes a pairing gets, the faster the shots gets written. Oh yes! I've renewed the poll in my profile so go ahead and re-vote.

Hmm... I'm also pondering if I should make more shots related to this one...?


	4. Yamato Nadeshiko: KagomexJapan

Authoress' Notes: Forgive me! D: I was SO working on the Germany/Kagome/Prussia shot when this little plunny popped into my head and then it started to multiple and populate my brain so much that Germany and Prussia's plunny went running! *reaches out to plunny* Come bacccccckkkkkk!

Oh yes, as you read along. You may need to look down at the notes at the end of chapter to understand what is going on or what is said. Important notes are marked with italicized numbers in parentheses, i.e. _(1)_,_ (2)_, _(3)_, etc. Or you can check them at the end; whichever floats your boat.

Related Shot(s): #1-2 [Kagome - The Double Agent Series] The dumb title is for future reference

Pairing(s): Kagome/Japan w/ sprinkles of Germany/Kagome/Italy and Kagome/China

[Sakuma: I'm not even much of a Japan fan… Since our personalities are so alike I… erm… -/- Never mind]

* * *

_Shot 4: Yamato Nadeshiko _

When he had first met Kagome Higurashi, it had been back during the warring states era when he was a young adolescent around age thirteen. He had been so young that he had been still been escorted and "raised" by China. It had been a small series of random but pleasant encounters while he and the much older Asian country had been passing by the area. Coincidentally, Kagome and her party had also been merely been passing through the area in search of the Shikon no Tama, but he had not known that at the time.

Even back then the introverted country had noticed Kagome's lack of conventionalism. The young woman had been practically prancing about in her sailor suit school uniform- causing her to initially to receive indignant or appalled stares from women and gaping mouths or bedroom eyes from men. Their surprise at her state of dress did not go unnoticed by her, as she was actually an observant young woman- That or she was very self-conscious.

He and (unfortunately) China's first meeting with Kagome had been when she, her monk friend Miroku, and her younger brother figure Shippo had all sat down at a small yaki-gyoza _(1)_ shop for a quick snack. (The demon slayer Sango and the grumpy half demon Inuyasha, being diligent warriors went ahead to scour the village for information.) The shop was small and would more accurately be called a stand, as all it included was a small hot room where the yaki-gyoza and tea were made with three walls and a shabby roof made of hay with a rectangular counter that was barely large enough to fit the five stools that it did.

The young priestess had settled her bottom upon the stool in the exact middle of all the other ones, placing her between Shippo who was to her left and young Japan who was to her right. Miroku was seated to the left of Shippo while China was seated to the right of Japan; both older males took up the end seats. "Miroku-sama, thanks for this!" Kagome stated with a grateful smile directed across the stand at said companion. "If it weren't for you, Shippo-chan and I would starve until kingdom come." She joked lightly.

The monk chuckled and replied with a slight wave of his hand, "Think nothing of it, Kagome-sama." With a slightly dramatic close of his eyes and a hand placed delicately over his heart, he said, "It is an honorable man's duty to fulfill a beautiful woman's every desire."

Kagome giggled in return while placing her hand over mouth. "Oh, is it now?" She asked with an amused tone; obviously not bothered by her companion's flirtatious tone. "Let's keep that in mind when you pay for the bill." She teased as she saw the sole owner and cook approach from the heated kitchen space.

"What'll it be?" The middle aged man inquired gruffly while scratching his stubble, causing all of his customers to pale inwardly. No one really knew whom he was addressing his question to, so of course there came a flood of simultaneous answers.

"What do you serve here at this fine establishment, sir?" Miroku asked flatteringly.

"We'll take whatever you got!" Shippo piped vaguely.

"Erm, what exactly do you serve here?" Kagome had asked.

"I will settle for whatever you recommend," Japan stated politely and robotically.

"What item on the menu do you recommend?" China asked curiously.

…All at once.

"SHUT UP!" The owner yelled back while slamming his hands on the counter's surface, startling everyone sitting there. "ONE THE HELL AT A TIME!" He immediately turned to the only female sitting there and jabbed a thick finger at her face. "YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Eh?" She blinked from surprise while holding her hands up defensively. "Well, um," Kagome quickly gathered her bearings. "What do you have?" She asked with red cheeks.

"Yaki-gyoza and tea!"

"…Is that… it?" Kagome asked with a deadpanned tone.

"Sure is a _tiny_ menu!" Shippo leaned over to Kagome and whispered not too quietly.

Kagome merely nodded in blatant agreement, "_Teeny_ tiny."

Before the owner had a chance to be insulted by the two youngest of the trio, Miroku decided to speak up for all of them, "Ah, excuse me, sir. The young redhead boy and the young lady are my companions. We'll have two full servings of your dumplings and three orders of tea."

Before the grumbling, insulted man could skulk his way back to the kitchen, China raised a finger in the air and piped in an unsure manner, "W-We'll have the same! But make the three teas into two, please!" With a grumble of 'whatever' and a deep nod of his head, the cook went back into the kitchen and began to work on the orders.

Perhaps it had been a mere coincidence or accident when Kagome had turned her head to the right, where Japan and China had been sitting instead of to the left where her companions were sitting. She and China's eyes had met (hopefully that _was_ an accident) and they instantly exchanged friendly smiles, both being outgoing individuals.

"Konnichiwa _(2)_, my name is Higurashi Kagome!" She offered. Young Japan took notice of how she did not even attempt to bow to them, as any traditional Japanese woman with manners would.

And although Japan himself felt irked by her lack of respect for them, China did not seem to mind in the least. "Nǐ hǎo _(3)_, my name is Yao, aru." He replied while turning his body to face Kagome entirely. The older country then gestured to the younger one. "This is my younger brother!" He announced with great enthusiasm and pride.

Japan nodded his head in respect, attempting to show that at least _he_ had some manners when it came to meeting new people. "Konnichiwa, Higurashi-sama." He greeted in a robotic manner. "Boku wa Kiku desu. Hajimemashite._(4)_"

Kagome blinked while flushing a bit, "Higurashi…sama?" She was thoroughly confused about what she had done to elicit such an honorable title.

That was when Miroku leaned from across the counter, squishing poor Shippo between his and Kagome's torsos as he did so. "Kagome-sama, you've officially established yourself as a noble with that introduction of yours._(5)_" He stated knowledgably, knowing that Kagome was confused as to why the young boy would call her –sama instead of the usual –oneesan she received from children. Kagome felt like bonking herself on the head at that moment; she had forgotten that temporarily!

'Too late to turn back now.' She thought to herself as she continued to chat with her two new acquaintances. "Yao-san… Ah…" She did not how to ask a question that popped into her head suddenly in a non-offending manner. "O-kuni wa dochira desu ka?_(6)_" She inquired curiously.

China visibly stiffened from the question and was clearly shocked and taken aback, judging by the expression on his face and by how he had instinctively jumped out of his seat, successfully yet unintentionally knocking his stool over. This earned him confused stares from the Shikon no Tama trio and a silent but sharp glare from young Japan. "H-How do you know, aru?" The Chinese man inquired, still misinterpreting Kagome's question.

Kagome sweat dropped while replying to the question to the best of her ability, "Um… Well, your name is not exactly Japanese and your accent makes you sound like you're from the continent._(7)_"

It took a moment for China to realize his slight mistranslation and he smiled embarrassedly at the young woman. "Ah ha ha… Sorry about that, aru." He apologized while awkwardly re-taking his seat with a hand behind his head. "I thought you meant something else…" China explained ever so vaguely. The irritated expression he received from his ward embarrassed him even more. "Chūgoku desu._(8)_" He answered with an amused, knowing smile.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Kagome quickly piped with a smile, easily easing all of Japan's tension and China's embarrassment and awkward feelings.

Miroku then coughed to gain everyone's attention, which he did… Save for Shippo and Japan whose attentions were on the steaming plate of yaki-gyoza that the cook placed on the counter in a spot between Kagome and Japan, but not quite in front of either one of them. "It seems that my young friend Shippo and I must be going now; we are needed by our other companions."

"Awww!" Shippo whined disappointedly. "Why? What are we needed for?"

"I'll brief you once we get there," Miroku replied while getting to his feet and grabbed his reluctant friend by the tail as the little scamp tried to run away.

Kagome blinked and began to stand up, "Then I should come too, rig-?"

"No, no, Kagome-sama," Miroku said while shaking his head negatively. "You stay here and eat your fill of the dumplings. Once you're finished with your _friends_, wrap the rest up and meet us at the inn." He insisted.

Kagome blinked again and replied unsurely, "Okay… If you insist…" She did not understand the look of amusement dancing his violet eyes as he looked between Kagome and Yao. She kind of felt bad for Shippo though, Miroku mercilessly swung him by the tail as he walked away with a knowing smirk on his handsome face… Why was Shippo needed more than she was anyway? Kagome decided to shrug it off for later as she turned back to her two newest acquaintances.

"You know, these dumplings originated from my country," China stated matter-of-factly with a proud grin. "We call them _guotie (1) _though." He added.

"Oh wow! I didn't know that!" Kagome lied with a marvelous smile. She did not know why but it seemed that the Chinese man was more than a bit patriotic when it came to his country after she made a note of pointing out that he seemed foreign. So she decided to humor him his cute gloating. Little did the either of them know was that gloating originated in Korea…

Once again she felt a bit lost when she noticed the young Japan staring at her with a baffled and, at the same time, agitated expression. "Is something bothering you, Kiku-chan?" She asked kindly, wanting to find out what it was about her that he did not like.

"…"

"Eh…"

"Don't be rude, aru." China chastised lightly. "You should answer when a noble lady asks you a question, aru." Japan was even more annoyed about China lecturing him about etiquette when a bit earlier, he himself had been showing a lack of manners!

…But of course Japan did not let those sorts of negative feelings show outwardly. It simply was not done. However, he did muster up the courage to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind for a bit. "Why is it that a noble lady dresses herself in such a scanty manner like a baishunfu_(9)_?"

China froze on the spot while Kagome forced a twitching smile to her face. "Well t-that's because-" Before she could come up with an answer or complete her sentence, Kagome squeaked when the young adolescent reached over with his hand, cupped a handful of soft flesh, and gently squeezed her thigh.

"AIYAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ARU?"/"KYAH! YOU LITTLE PERVERT!"

"They are such nice legs though." Japan stated bluntly.

…Such great first impressions.

They continuously bumped into Kagome for an extended period of time, as it seemed that they had been traveling in the same direction for a while… Well, that was until it seemed that Kagome had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Japan and China had crossed paths with the monk a couple times more and it was then that it was explained to them that Higurashi Kagome had returned to her rightful home, in a land far far away… forever. Although both countries had become attached to the young woman, eventually, overtime it was became easy to forget about her… Just like all humans countries unwittingly became attached to.

…Well, that was until hundreds of years later when Japan had crossed paths with a young woman with the exact same features as Kagome… They were identical from the wavy jet-black hair, to the strange blue-gray eyes, down to the green and white sailor suit uniform… It was like an exact replica of the young woman he had met but forgotten so long ago. Knowing that humans could never survive a four hundred to five hundred year life span yet still believing in reincarnation, Japan simply took it in stride… literally. The two of them passed each other on his way to meet up with Germany at the airport and on her way to her part-time job as a babysitter…

…Japan still could not help but pause for a moment after they passed each other and he turned to peek at the attractive young woman from over his shoulder, only to gasp and blush when he saw that she, too, had stopped to look at him. The same flash of recognition that he felt seemed to flash in her eyes as she turned to face him completely and asked a one-word question that made his heart thump in his chest, "Kiku-chan?"

"H-Higurashi-san…?" He inquired back nervously. He still was not sure if this all was a coincidence… or maybe, perhaps, they were tied together by red thread of fate…? _(18)_ That thought caused his face to turn bright red as he lowered his head, not wanting her to see his embarrassment.

"It _is _you!" Kagome marveled with widened, bright eyes and a happy smile. Without warning she had launched herself into him, slender arms wrapping around his neck, in a greeting that reminded him much of his friend Italy. "I've missed you so much! How have you been?" She asked as if their reunion was that of a normal variety… As if they had not seen in each other in a couple months, when in actuality, it had been hundreds of years.

Their reunion was also the day he had introduced Kagome to Germany and she had been recruited as their ally on a mission to seduce England. The true reason behind why Japan even allowed her to participate was so that she could find out if England possessed any spell that could transport her further into the future, 61 _(16)_ years to be exact, where she belonged. She had explained that to them that she had just arrived to the year 1939 a couple months ago when she passed through the well from the Feudal Era to complete her high school graduation… Something apparently went wrong, and here they were!

Today turned out to be a hot one! It was so hot that Kagome did not even make the effort to meet the Allies, nor did Germany force them to train… And for that, Kagome was eternally grateful. Today she, Germany, and Italy were going to spend the day outside, cooling off with the watering hose… Japan was on his way over from what she heard.

Kagome looked over herself a bit in the body-sized mirror in her room… She decided that her best bet for a day such as this would be her red two-piece swimsuit. Across the bikini top, which was held in place by a tie of strings at the back of her neck, had a white floral design across the right breast area and the similar design was at the back of her bottoms at her left butt cheek…

…Kagome practiced her cutest smile with her reflection while tying her hair into high ponytail that dangled down to her shoulders. Now for a sexy smile- Er… Kagome frowned at her reflection. She looked so unnatural doing that! It did not feel quite right either. She then sighed hopelessly… Truthfully… The only reason that she went the lengths that she did to look this… physically attractive was so that she could possibly elicit the attention of a certain blond hunk of country… That she… sort of… had… a teeny tiny crush on… Kagome blushed and shook her head. 'Just act natural and be yourself!' She told herself.

And with that, Kagome exited her room and made her way outside to the backyard, where Italy and Germany were already there. Italy, shirtless as ever, was wearing a simple pair of springtime green Hawaiian design swim trunks, and was lying on his back on reclining lawn chair, sun bathing… Germany, just as shirtless as Italy, was wearing a pair of plain darker green trunks… But oh- As Kagome got closer to them, she could make out the shape of Germany's finely sculpted body… 'When did I turn into such a creep?' She asked in a horrified manner while slapping her palm against her forehead.

Italy was the first to notice her approaching. He looked up at her; his spacey expression turned into an excited one as he quickly launched himself out of the chair and into the unsuspecting Japanese woman's body. "Ahhh! Italy-kun!" She cried out as she was sent crashing on her back into the soft grass with the Italian man landing unceremoniously on top of her, placing eager yet sweet kisses on her cheeks.

Germany immediately turned around at the sound of Kagome's scream and bristled, jaw dropping, at the sight of his Italian ally enveloping the Japanese woman while rubbing his cheek against hers. It would not have looked so sinful if it were not for how their bodies writhed and squirmed against each other's for some reason… Probably because Kagome was trying to escape Italy's hug while he, blissfully unaware, continued to praise how great she looked.

Nonetheless- "Italy!" Germany stomped his way over to the duo. He easily broke the embrace by grabbing the Italian man by the back of his trunks and hoisting him off the ground. "Vhat in the vorld do you think you are doing?" He yelled angrily while lifting Italy high enough so that they were eye to eye… not that Italy's eyes were open.

Like a guiltily naughty puppy, Italy slumped and lowered his head a bit for a moment while pouting a bit… A pouty Italy was actually a thoughtful Italy though. Not three seconds later, the smaller country answered the other one, "Ve~!" He looked at Germany and asked innocently, "Don'cha think that Kagome-chan is looking really cute today, Germany?"

Said country then paused for a moment with a scowl on his face. He looked from Italy to Kagome, who was still lying on the ground from Italy-induced trauma and instantly his heart skipped a beat and began to pound rapidly within his chest at the sight of the small yet curvaceous young woman in the comprising position she was in…

What a sight she was with her ponytail slightly askew from it being squashed to the ground, her cheeks inflamed with rushing blood, swimsuit slightly out of place so that more cleavage was showing than what should have been, blue-gray eyes clearly embarrassed, sitting on the ground with her legs parted ungracefully… "Cute" was definitely not the word he would use to describe her.

Germany tore his eyes away from eye while dropping Italy to the ground. He turned his back to hide his own red face and coughed. "Kagome, make yourself decent." He commanded while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked, wondering what had just occurred.

"Veeeeee~!" Italy said in a spacey tone while recovering from his fall. "It looks like Germany likes how you look in that swimsuit too!" He piped observantly.

Sometimes Italy was bit _too_ honest. Grr… And how was he supposed to deny that she looked down right sexy in that swimsuit…? Especially with the way she was sitting on the ground just now… So inviting yet not. Ugh. It was if she was practically _begging_ to be dominated, tied up, and whipped-

"Ve~?" Italy looked to his left at a red-faced Kagome. "Ve~?" And then he looked to his right at a red-faced Germany. Maybe they were turning red from the heat? They _were_ shades lighter than he was! "Hey you two, it looks like you're cooking like lobsters, you should try to cool down with the hose some more!" He suggested thoughtfully. "Oh! And you know what goes good with lobster? Pasta, of course! Ve~! We should have that for dinner tonight; my treat!" He exclaimed with cheer.

The two of them fazed out Italy's cute but monotonous rambling about how great pasta would be a day like this. "You do seem a bit flushed." Germany pointed out, despite obviously being a hypocrite. "Do you want me to… vash your back?" He asked blushing and holding up the running water hose, while blatantly avoiding Kagome's eyes.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Kagome nodded eagerly. She _did_ need to cool off quickly. "Just, raise your arm a bit higher, like this!" Kagome instructed while gently grabbing Germany by his forearm, causing his muscles to tense she noted. She raised his arm in the air at her desired height before smiling and nodding. The arm that was holding the running hose was now raised a foot above her head as she stepped underneath the thin flow of cool water. "Aaaahhh…" Kagome sighed contently while throwing her head back and allowing the water trail from her body, leaving a trail of cool, moistness as it went by. Germany stiffened at the sight of her exposed neck. She was acting like she was taking a shower to goodness sake~!

Vhat was he supposed to think about when she did things like that? And because of height, from his vantage point, he could had a front row seat of her wet breasts...

…It was becoming increasingly hot for some reason.

"Ve~! Now let's spray Germany! He looks like a lobster right now!" Italy said while picking up another hose and twisting the knob to another water faucet to turn it on. "Here, Kagome-chan! You can help too~!" He said while passing her a third hose.

"No thanks," Germany stated while waving a hand at the two of them. "I do not vish for your assistance. I am perfectly capable of handling the heat myself."

Kagome and Italy simultaneously looked at each other…

Kagome grinned devilishly.

Italy returned it with a cute smile and a quiet, "Ve~!"

They then turned to Germany while wordlessly aiming the hoses at random parts of Germany's body. "Fire!" Kagome commanded while she placing her thumb over most of the hose' opening, causing the gentle water flow to explode into a fierce blast of water that hit its target with expert aim… Kagome unknowingly caused a sudden cooling in Berlin in the process. Mean while Italy clumsily fumbled with his hose and succeeded in spraying himself in the face.

"Wah~! Kagome-chan! Another defective red devil!_(10)_" Italy cried while dropping his hose to the ground and raising his hands to eyes, which now had water in them. Germany bristled at the sight of Kagome turning her attention away from him to tend to Italy. She gently cupped the sides Italian's face while whispering soothing things to him.

"Aww, Italy," Kagome sighed amusedly while leaning away from his once she found that he was more surprised than hurt. "You big exaggerator!" She said affectionately while giving him a light noogie.

"Ve~…!" Italy sighed in content. "Kagome-chan's skin is so soft and smooth…!" He mused aloud, causing Kagome to blush a bit.

"Ah, it looks like Japan has arrived," Germany announced at the sight of the Asian country, clad in his entire white military uniform coming into the backyard. He looked as if he was prepared for another day's worth of brutal German-style training.

"Hallo, Japan_(11)_." "Ciao_(12)_, Japan!" "Konnichiwa, Kiku-chan!" Said country was greeted.

"Ah, konnichiwa, miina-sa-!" Japan froze in mid sentence at the sight of his three allies. Shirtless Italy was caught in a headlock by half-naked Kagome, causing the Italian's head to be squashed into her soft breast (though he did seem to be enjoying himself). And shirtless Germany was holding a running water hose in his hand… Japan did not overlook the suspicious wet spot between Germany's legs and the glistening of sunlight bouncing off water droplets that clung to Italy's face and Kagome's breasts… Japan flushed angrily and embarrassedly at the sight of them-! He could not even say for sure if the wetness on them was truly water or not…! Just the thought of it…!

"What's wrong Japan? You're looking really red," Italy inquired. "Oh!" He gently slammed a fist into his hand knowledgably. "I know! You must be hot in that uniform of yours!" The Italian stated while escaping from Kagome's grasp and walking up to the Japanese man, causing him to instinctively take a step back. "Here, I'll help you out of those clothes!" Italy offered with a smile as he began to fumble with the buttons on Japan's shirt.

"Please remove yourself from my personal space!" Japan exclaimed as politely as possible while pushing Italy away with such force that the Italian was sent flying on his back. Japan then felt guilty at the hurt expression Italy gave him. "I apologize if you are harmed in any way but I am still not used to the nakedness in Western culture."

"Eh?" Italy got to his feet and placed his hands on Kagome's bare shoulders with a smile. Both Japan and Germany fought themselves bothered by the sight of Italy giving her shoulders a light squeeze before beginning to rub little circles into them… And Kagome did not seem to mind at all either. "But Kagome-chan doesn't mind parading around in this sexy swimsuit here. And look, it's a two-piece! That's mighty bold if I do say so myself!"

Japan's attention was then drawn to Kagome's voluptuous body, which was pretty much on display for all to ogle. Of course he had noticed before that Kagome's figure was far above average when compared to the typical Asian woman and it resembled that of Western women. But… But…! Japan flushed while sputtering his response, "K-Kagome-chan!"

"Kiku-chan…?" Kagome blinked. She absently wondered why Japan seemed so bothered by the sight of her in a swimsuit. Did she put on a lot of weight since their first meeting when he was a child? Was her body repulsive or something?

Japan squeezed his eyes shut as he began to shake violently. It looked as if he was about to burst. "Eh?" Kagome blinked once again when her vision was suddenly all white… Japan had nearly ripped his shirt off, revealing the white tank-top he wore beneath his uniform shirt, and threw it onto Kagome's head. "A-At least wear this to save some of your modesty! As your country, I can not allow you to shamelessly flaunt your body to the world!_(13)_" He exclaimed while turning around to hide his reddened face.

…This was the type of effect Kagome seemed to have on people.

"Hmm?" Kagome hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "Why should I?" She asked confusedly. "Are you just saying this because you genuinely care or because you find my body disgusting? Hm, you seemed to like my legs before, Kiku-chan. Remember when you had your hands on my thigh and-"

"K-Kagome-chan!" Japan turned around quickly and exclaimed with steam blowing from his eyes. "It is inappropriate to speak of such things in front of people!" He exclaimed, eyes still shut closed.

Germany paled and felt himself sinking inward into a world of confusion and despair. It sounded like before he had been introduced to the Japanese woman, she had former relations with Japan himself… Relations of the… mature variety. Germany scowled at the thought and hid his face by turning to look in another direction. Who knows how he was looking at the moment…?

Kagome then smiled appreciatively at Japan, finding his shyness cute and was touched he cared about her so much. She then pulled the shirt, which was of course a bit large for her, over her head and slid inside without having to undo the buttons… Kagome then noted how nice it smelled. You would think that a man dressed in a military uniform on a hot day would smell pretty bad, but damn- Japan's shirt actually smelled like fresh cherry blossoms for some reason. It was nice. "You can turn around now." Kagome stated teasingly.

Japan slowly and hesitantly did so… Only for his brown eyes to widen at the sight of Kagome's curves filling up the usually straightness of the shirt. He was forced to raise a hand to his nose to force back the nose bleed that certainly about to gush out if he continued to see the young woman in such a sexy- err- _disgraceful_ state of dress! "Is my dress to your liking now, _Yamato_-kun?_(14)_" She teased lightly.

"Gah! I-I can not stay here any longer!" Japan conceded while retreating back into Germany's house until his allies decided to come inside and dress appropriately… Not to mention Kagome's antics had just inspired him to make some new doujinshi_(15)_ featuring himself and a certain time traveler.

Kagome and Italy exchanged clueless expression while Germany sent Japan a sympathetic look. "What's with him?" Kagome asked aloud. Italy merely "ve"-ed in response.

* * *

Important Facts/Notes:

(1) yaki-gyoza – a Northern Chinese style dumpling usually filled with pork, chicken, beef, and other fillings. In North America, we know these as _pot stickers_! [And as China stated _guotie_ is what they are called… in China]

(2) "Konnichiwa" – "Hello" (or) "Good afternoon" in _Japanese_ [Most people know this basic Japanese but… you'd be surprised how many readers… don't.]

(3) Nǐ hǎo – "Hello" in _Chinese_

(4) "Boku wa Kiku desu." (and) Hajimemashite" – "I am Kiku." [I made him address himself as "boku" instead of "ore" because I think a 13-year-old boy using "ore" would be… weird. And a bit pompous for Japan as well.] (and)  
"Pleased to meet you"/"Nice to meet you"/"It's a pleasure to meet you" in _Japanese_

(5) During the time of the warring states era in Japan, only nobles, royalty, and people of high social status had last names. So when Kagome introduces herself as Higurashi Kagome, Japan assumes that she is a noblewoman and thus, addresses her as such

(6) "O-kuni wa dochira desu ka?"– "Where are you from?" in _Japanese_ but this literally translates into "What is your country?". When Kagome asks this, she is asking China about his nationality. But he makes a mistake and interpreting that she is asking what country he is.

(7) Kagome is obviously referring to how China ends his sentences with "aru", which holds no meaning at all but is actually a Japanese stereotype of how Chinese people speak. [This is why it would not make sense for China to say "aru" in the English dub of Hetalia]

(8) "Chūgoku desu." – As a response to Kagome's question, this means: "I am from China." However, this could also literally mean "I am China." [My version of a Hetalia language barrier joke] China also finds it amusing how ambigous his answer is.

(9) Baishunfu – "prostitute" in _Japanese _

(10) red devil – This is a reference to Red Devil Grenades that the Italian army used during World War II. It is notable how a lot of them were defective and could randomly blow up at any time, which made the Italians a danger to themselves as well as enemies.

(11) Hallo – "Hello" informal in _German_

(12) Ciao – "Hi" in _Italian _[also means "bye", but it's easy to differentiate using context]

(13) My terrible and blatant reference to the fact that Kagome is being ogled by actual _countries of the world_. i.e. Japan does not the other countries [*cough*Germany*cough*] looking at his beloved priestess ^_~

(14) Yamato – "Yamato" is ancient term used for "Japan" in _Japanese_ before "Nihon"/"Nippon" which mean "Japan" in _Japanese_. Here, Kagome is teasing Japan by inferring that he is so traditional that he resembles… well… himself from a looooooonnnngggg time ago.

(15) Doujinshi – in a nutshell "fan comics"

(16) 61 years – I came up with this number because I want Kagome to be 18-19 years old since she is graduating from high school and the _Inuyasha_ series began in 1996 when she was 15. There are 3 years in Japanese high schools instead of 4 like in Western ones. So since Kagome is in her 3rd year of middle school, she needs a good 3-4 years to have passed for her to graduate out of school. And when you add 4 (rough estimate) years to 1996, of course, she's supposed to graduate in the year 2000. But in this series, Kagome ends up in 1939, when World War II began. Hence, there is a 61 year difference between 2000 and 1939.

(17)Yamato Nadeshiko – "personification of the ideal Japanese woman" is an old, traditional idea of the perfect Japanese woman who is neat, tidy, and a homemaker who maintains the home sphere. [Used in title of shot]

(18) Red thread of fate – also known as the _red string of fate/destiny_ an Eastern Asian belief that the gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of men and women who are soul mates and destined to wed each other

*** venus goddess of love Thanks for catching my embarassing typo that probably would have been avoided if I didn't get lazy with proofreading~! /

Authoress' Notes: So yeah, this shot included some background on how Kagome got to where she is in this particular shot series… It's rough and sketchy, but- meh. I hope everyone enjoyed/appreciates my effort to include some cultural stuff here and there… I worked my butt to make it… Hetalia-like.

Germany/Kagome/Prussia is definitely next people so don't pelt me with tomatoes! …Unless they're like grown in Spain but those… Hee hee, I love tomatoes! [No really, I love them! ^-^]

*sighs* Aside from that, someone please feed my brain by making a new Hetalia/Inuyasha crossover. That would just… make me so… happy. I've been busying myself by indulging in Hetalia memes and quizzes. / Kyah, and I got SO many good results involving… involving~

America-kkkkuunn! My hunny-bunny! / *melts into happy goo at thought of America*

P.S:

~ Take this Hetalia sleepover meme and let me know your results! /wants to feature people in a mini Hetalia... erm... story thing/

http:/memegen(dot)net/viewmeme(dot)pl?meme=1075086594

[Replace (dots) with real dots for the link]


End file.
